Highway To The Love Shack
by 3ambungeee
Summary: Quinn drags Rachel along on a road trip. Rachel gets bored and suggests the 'Radio Game'. FIRST GLEE FANFIC One-shot! Rated T just to be safe!


Highway To The Love Shack

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything affiliated with it, just taking Rachel and Quinn out for a drive. I don't own any of the songs mentioned either.

First Glee/ Faberry fic, hopefully it'll get me out of my slump, I'll be posting the next few instalments of 500 days of Spencer shortly!

Please be nice :)

'Quinn, when will we be reaching our destination?' Rachel huffed and went back to starring out the window at the endless country side. 'Do you even know where we're going? I mean the spontaneous road trip was a wonderful and brilliant surprise but don't you think just driving out into the middle of nowhere potentially getting lost is a little too far?'

Quinn smirked focusing on the road ahead; she bit her lip and gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to halt her out break of laughter. 'Jeeze Berry, you can't even say "Are we there yet" without reciting a whole powerpoint. Just clam down and relax, I've got this under control okay.' She moved her hand from the gear stick and placed it on the diva's knee, causing said diva's right hand to be unconsciously placed on top of the blondes. Rachel gave Quinn a small smile which Quinn returned, while she rubbed circles into Rachel's leg with her thumb. Secretly Rachel loved moments like this, moments where Quinn and herself could be free and open about their feelings and not resort to longing stares and quick make-out sessions in a spare classroom. She loved the moments when Quinn would grab her hand when they walked through the park or when she would try to steal a kiss before heading into her house every afternoon. She also loved when Quinn would hold her for what seemed like hours, kissing her hair and whispering how beautiful she is in her perfectly pitched ears.

After another half an hour the brunette was really on edge. 'QUINN! If you don't tell me where we are at least, I will make you stop the vehicle and turn around.' Quinn rolled her eyes and signalled to pull over. Once the car was turned off she un-buckled her seat belt and turned completely face her girlfriend. 'Rachel! Would you stop! Please! There's no point in a surprise if I tell you what it is or where it is.' Rachel folded her arms across her face and attempted to guilt the blonde into admitting her 'surprise'.

'Look we're about an hour out of Lima okay and our secret destination is only another half hour, so please just be patient. Okay? Please be patient.' The both sets of eyes were now having a conversation, conveying things that couldn't be said. Quinn was pleading to Rachel to just hang on. 'Fine' The diva sighed and the former cheerleader gave her a dazzling smile before putting her seatbelt back on and turning the engine key. 'But I get to choose the game we engage in while I wait for my surprise.'

5 minutes later two hands were intertwined over the centre console of Quinn's car, occasionally moving so that the gear could shift. 'So, what game are you planning to engage us in.' Quinn lovingly mocked, before throwing Rachel another smile, causing a colony of butterflies to loiter in her stomach. 'I was thinking…' Rachel started bringing the other hand that was resting against the window to her chin.

'Thinking?' The blonde trailed off as she signaled to turn left at an empty intersection.

'The radio game.' Rachel answered.

'The radio game?'

'Yes'

'What is the radio game?' Quinn asked letting go of the brunette's hand to turn a corner. 'Well, you ask a question and then you do this' Rachel explained as she used her now empty hand to adjust the radio dial. 'And the first line of the song you hear is your answer.' The smaller girl finished before looking up to Quinn to meet her hazel eyes. 'I'll go first!' Rachel almost yelled as Quinn just nodded her eyes now back on the road in front of them.

'Okay… Radio, where is my girlfriend taking us?' Rachel asked while fiddling with the dial to get a signal.

_I want to tell you,_

_My head is filled with things to say._

Quinn chuckled out loud while Rachel sank into the car seat crossing her arms again. 'That is unfair; we should call up this station and complain. My fathers..'The diva's rant was stopped by Quinn's hand covering her mouth.

'You can't complain Rachel, this was your idea. I guess it's my turn now.' Quinn removed the hand and covered the dial with it. 'Hmmm. Let's see what answer it has for me. Radio, where are we going?'

_On the highway to hell._

The blonde couldn't help but laugh as Rachel's face went from angry to scared, her eyes almost popping out of her head. 'QUINN! This is not funny! I'd rather not be on the way to such a place.' She shooed the blonde's hand away and took control of the music. 'Okay radio, how long until we reach our destination?'

_Fifteen miles to the looooooooooove shaaaaaaaack!_

Both girls looked at each other and burst out into hysterics as Quinn finally pulled up in front of a fancy cabin with _'love shack' _engraved onto the front door.

'Not quite fifteen miles' said Quinn as she raced out of the car to open the front door with Rachel hot in her heels.

* * *

Loved it? Hated it? Want to slap me in the face for my bad writing? **Leave a Review :)  
**

Songs used in this: I Want To Tell You – The Beatles, Highway To Hell – AC/DC and Love Shack – B-52's


End file.
